Stupid Belt!
by Vampirycent
Summary: A Vampirycent & Shin Rigel collaboration: Kai has a huge decision to make and he's finding it very difficult. Can Yuriy and Boris help him out or is he going to have to face THE BELT alone? KaRe refs.


**A/N :** This is a oneshot written by myself and Shin Rigel since we've both been lacking in writingness lately and thought that this would be a fun way to help remove the block. And it was fun, but I fear we both still suffer the block.

**Disclaimer : **Neither me or Shini own Beyblade. We can assure you that if we did, there would be a lot more yaoi in it. Beyblade belongs to Aoki and creators of t'anime.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, the birds were singing, the grass was green on both sides of the fence and Kai was staring the _stupid_ belt into submission. How _dare_ it be the wrong shade of red. He had been so certain that it would match his new shoelaces which were _apparently_ a bit brighter than he had remembered. Sulking to himself, he began putting away all the clothes he had laid out for himself that evening; because of that belt he'd have to rethink his entire outfit. He was going to meet Rei later, a beautiful Chinese boy who was astoundingly gorgeous – the guy would even look sexy if stuck in a bin liner with his hair backcombed – and this made Kai feel he had to look his absolute best.

Sighing, the blunette picked up the offending belt and threw it at his door in a fit of moodiness. "Bitch," he mumbled at it before restarting his search of things to wear. The sound of the belt's metal buckle had, when it collided with the wooden door, perked the curiosity of Kai's flat mates who were both fully aware of his unpredictable mood swings.

The elder of the two raised his brow at the noise with a knowing smirk while the other counted down on his fingers. "Five, four, three, two…" He was just about to say 'one' when a shout from the blunette's bedroom cut him short.

"_YURIY!_" … They knew Kai so well.

"…One." Yuriy concluded with a grin. Boris rolled his eyes and shook his head as Yuriy pattered over towards the door to Kai's bedroom. "Yes, dear?" He called out.

"Get in here and help me!" Kai shouted back.

Yuriy sighed and sent Boris a 'save me' look which the elder chose to ignore for the sake of his own amusement. Yuriy mouthed 'screw you, then', before he pushed into Kai's bedroom. "What's up, Kai?" He asked with a cheery smile.

Kai glared at him. "Help me decide what to wear."

Yuriy chuckled at Kai's order. "Please." He chided, waggling a finger.

"_Please_ stop pissing me off and help me decide what to wear." Kai growled. "I don't have much time, I need to find something to wear for my-"

"-Date with Rei." Yuriy finished for him. "Yes, Kai. We all remember. Even _Boris_ remembers and that's saying something, so what exactly is the problem?"

"I don't have anything to wear." Kai stated with a sigh.

Upon glancing over towards the double wardrobe that was practically dribbling clothes, Yuriy sincerely doubted that. "Didn't you buy a new belt this morning for your date?" He pointed out, hoping that they could start small and work their way up to the full outfit.

Kai's glare informed him that that was probably the entirely wrong thing to suggest. "It's the wrong colour!" Kai snapped, more at the belt than at his friend.

Yuriy was hesitant to ask, but curiosity won out. "Wrong colour?"

"It doesn't match my shoelaces, and now that I think about it, it doesn't match the trim on the trousers I was going to wear, so it's a waste of time. I might as well throw it away," Kai spat. "Stupid piece of…" He trailed off, deciding to just glare at the offending item instead.

"Okay." Yuriy jumped in, trying to distract Kai from his belt-inflicted bad mood. "How about something simple? Like a black shirt with black jeans?"

Kai scoffed. "_All black_? Do you _realise_ how pale that will make me look?" He glared, nothing was going right and he only had another few hours before he had to meet Rei.

"Black is very slimming." Yuriy replied absently with a cheesy smile, soon finding himself on the receiving end of a loud growl. "_What_?" the redhead protested in confusion.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm _fat_, Yuriy?" Kai asked moodily, folding his arms over his chest. Yuriy mentally slapped himself.

"God forbid." He retorted under breath, earning himself a raised brow from his friend. "No Kai. I'm not saying you're fat. You _aren't_ fat. I'd have to be blind, stupid or _both_ to think that you're fat." He replied lazily, thumbing through the blunette's wardrobe for something that might just end this vile mood swing. He discovered a shiny purple shirt and had to stop himself from laughing out loud, Kai sure did own some crap. And then he found it… "How about this, Kai?" He wondered, pulling a tight-ish white t-shirt from one of the draws. "If you wore this with some black jeans I think you'd look quite dashing." Yuriy told his friend honestly but with a playful smirk.

"You think so?" Kai looked at what was being held out to him and appeared to be considering it. For a split second it looked as though the monster within him had subsided, yet it suddenly flared up once more with double the force and double the angst. "But what _shoes_ will I wear with that? And what accessories? All the red stuff I picked out to go with my outfit before that _belt_ happened isn't going to go with it! Is it Yuriy? _Is it_?"

By the end of the 'speech' Yuriy was backed against the wall with a few beads of exasperation sweat dotted across his forehead. He glanced toward the door then back at Kai, saw the murderous fire in his eyes and gulped. He looked back toward the door. "Boris?" He called gently… No reply. "_BORIS!_" He yelled.

A smirking face topped with a lilac mop of hair glanced round the door. "Did you call?" He inquired innocently, receiving a death glare from his redheaded friend as a reply.

"Kai. Date with Rei. White t-shirt. Black jeans. Yes or no?" Yuriy filled in for him. Boris tilted his head to the side.

"I thought he was going with… Ah." His lilac eyes caught sight of where Kai was seemingly trying to strangle the belt, or possibly break it, the elder man couldn't tell. "So we've changed our mind, have we?"

"Meh." Kai replied, letting go of the belt and watching with twisted satisfaction as it hit the floor with a thump. Boris and Yuriy exchanged sighs – he was at _that_ stage.

"Okay Boris… White t-shirt, black jeans. Yes or no?" The redhead urged his friend to help quickly before Kai had some kind of nervous breakdown and began to cry, scream or dribble. That would be one _hell_ of a sight, but not one that either of the blunette's friends were all too willing to see.

"Yes, that sounds good." Boris agreed, stalking past his flatmates toward the large wardrobe. "_These_ black jeans." He added, yanking them from their hanger. Kai raised an eyebrow at the choice while Yuriy clapped his hands together in excitement.

"Definitely! Those ones are perfect!" He squealed, jumping up and down on the spot.

"What is it with you two and these jeans?" Kai dared to ask, almost dreading the answer. Yuriy and Boris glanced at each other before both smirking scarily.

"They… Really bring out the muscles in your ass when you walk." Yuriy chuckled. "Rei will love it." Kai rolled his eyes and mumbled something incomprehensible in reply.

"Fine, but what shoes and accessories and-" Kai began, but was cut off by Boris placing a hand over his mouth.

"Your boots and a few bracelets, silver and black." He suggested. Kai's eyes widened and Yuriy blinked. The youngest of the group pulled the hand away from his mouth and he spluttered a little before finding words.

"I'll look like a _biker_." Kai spat. "Or worse…" He paled slightly and stared hard at Boris. "I might look like _you_."

Yuriy giggled. "It's simple and it's stylish, Kai. I'm hardly asking for you to wear a leather jacket and a helmet." He paused, and then began thinking aloud. "All though, a smart, black leather jacket can really bring out-"

"I _refuse_ to look like I'm on of the cast in '_Grease'._" Kai snapped.

Yuriy waved his hand. "Fine, fine."

Kai stared at himself in the mirror for a brief while, and Yuriy dared to hope that Kai's mood was receding. Then Kai spoke up. "What shall I wear around my neck?"

"Neck?" Yuriy parroted.

As if to emphasise it, Kai's fingers patted against his long, lily-white neck. "Necklaces, or a choker, or..?" He trailed off, giving Yuriy an opening.

Yuriy shook his head. "Nah, that'll overdo it."

Kai seemed unconvinced. "Well what about my scarf?"

"Not _the_ _scarf_." Yuriy groaned. "Kai, less is more. You want Rei to see _you_. The more he sees, the more likely it is he'll not be able to resist and the more likely it'll be that he'll jump your bones. You see where I'm going with this?"

Kai's expression turned a little more dazed than before. "…Yes."

Boris and Yuriy exchanged a glance, both smirking at their friend. "We'll leave you to get dressed then." Boris announced, snapping Kai out of fantasyland.

Yuriy followed him as he made to move out of the room. However, he paused when he saw Kai eyeing _that belt_ viciously out of the corner of his eye. Spinning back around, Yuriy swiftly strode over to it and bent down to scoop it up. "Don't want you doing anything you'll regret later, Kai." He explained when he found Kai staring at him with a questioning look.

Boris snorted from his position by the door. "Oh, I don't know, Yuriy. I'm sure he could find _some_ use for it."

"It doesn't fucking _match_ anything!" Kai responded, dramatically throwing his arms around.

Boris chuckled dryly. "Never mind, Kai. Never mind."

* * *


End file.
